


Five-Part Plan

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Brief Seriousness, Conversations That Actually Go Alright, Domestic, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hank the accomplice, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Plans by Pietro, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Prompt Fill, Reunion, Romance, Understanding, but it's really not even anything so don't worry if you don't like that, fix-it (kind of), the year is 1977, very subtly implied Hank/Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t take long for Pietro to pick up on Charles and Erik’s tension and stiff distance from one another, which led to his approaching Hank about their relationship, which brings us to now, where Pietro is robbing Charles Xavier, for a good cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five-Part Plan

**Author's Note:**

> For [Lauryn](http://ahwuhoo.tumblr.com/), who sent me the following message:
> 
> "I have another prompt for you. It's gonna be Cherik fluff, so prepare your asshole. So, it's, like, a few years since ‘Days of Future Past’, and Erik is in the mansion (maybe he's left there again, who knows) but Pietro/Peter has moved in to be with more people like him. And he can tell that Charles loves Erik but hates him, and vice versa, so he steals things from Charles' room and leaves them in Erik’s so they'll talk, and tries to force them together by like locking doors and just being a general fast lil' shit. Also, Hank is in on it. And maybe he has a bet with someone. idk do the thing."
> 
> Who was I to say no?

_Part One: The Plan_

“Are they always like this?” Pietro asked, appearing at Hank’s side in his lab. Hank jumped, and Pietro just stared at him before tipping his head back and spraying Snack Mate Cheese Spread into his mouth.

“Is who always like what?” Hank inquired, pushing his glasses up and returning to his microscope. Pietro leaned against the counter and played with the lid of the spray can.

“Charles and… Erik,” Pietro clarified, frowning slightly. “This whole ‘you’re an asshole and I want to fuck your brains out but I won’t ‘cause you’re an _asshole_ ’ thing they’ve got going on.”

Hank turned away from his microscope to raise an eyebrow at Pietro. “Yeah, exactly.”

Pietro grinned, then hopped up on the table next to the microscope. “I think we should do something about it. Y’know? Why haven’t you done anything up ‘til this point?”

“I figured they’d figure it out eventually,” Hank answered, and Pietro shook his head.

“Man, you know as well as I do they don’t know _anything_.” Pietro held the can up at eye level, shook it, and sprayed cheese in his mouth again. “They might pretend they’re all smart, with their chess and their school and stuff, but, y’know, they’re not really, obviously. No _common sense_.” Pietro waved the can at Hank, who had to duck to avoid it. “We gotta do something about this.”

“What’s _“do something”_?” Hank asked. Pietro hopped off the tabletop.

“You leave the doing to me,” Pietro said, grinning, as he clapped Hank on the shoulder. “You take the bets.” He lifted the Snack Mate can and held it out to Hank. “You want some?”

“Nah, I’m alright,” Hank said, and Pietro shook his head.

“C’mon, Beast-Man.” Pietro lifted the can higher and tipped it so the nozzle was nearer to Hank’s mouth. “Live a little.”

Hank raised one furry blue eyebrow, but he opened his mouth, and Pietro sprayed the cheese in. He clapped Hank on the shoulder again after he lowered the can.

“Good on you,” Pietro said before pointing at Hank. “Don’t forget. Take the bets.”

Pietro zipped out the room, disrupting Hank’s papers with his speed as he did so. Hank, smiling to himself, straightened his papers, and returned to his microscope.

* * *

_ Part Two: The Background _

It didn’t take too long after Charles let Erik leave the White House that Erik showed up at the school. Having lost most of his team, and then Mystique, Erik found himself at something of a loss. So, he did what he used to do when he found himself at a loss. He called Charles. The phone conversation was short, and Charles was well aware that Hank and Alex were on the other line, but it did the job. Within the week, Erik was moved back into the school, and Charles was working with him to organize his two classes - World Languages and Power Control, which Alex laughed at until Charles raised an eyebrow at him. He offered to teach history but, in a fit of vindictive power, Logan took history, all while frowning in Erik’s general direction.

Mortimer came to stay for a while, following Alex and sticking with Erik while he was there, but it wasn’t long before he was gone. Charles also starting rebuilding the school, fixing it up into its former glory and reopening it to young mutants. He and Erik did a bit of recruiting for the more powerful or the more wary of the students and families, but, for the most part, people came to them. By 1977, they had a solid twenty students - among them Scott Summers, Alex’s younger brother; Jean Grey, a young telepath Charles and Erik found and recruited themselves; and Ororo Munroe, who had an uncanny ability for predicting the weather. It was also in 1977 that Pietro Maximoff found Charles and Erik again, discovered the school, and, in his excitement about finding an entire facility filled with people like him, moved in with his sister, Wanda, who was particularly skilled with chaos magic.

It didn’t take long for Pietro to pick up on Charles and Erik’s tension and stiff distance from one another, which led to his approaching Hank in the previous scene, which brings us to now, where Pietro is robbing Charles Xavier, for a good cause.

* * *

_ Part Three: The Robbery _

“This is your plan?” Hank hissed as Pietro sprinted past him, back and forth, carrying odder and odder objects each time. A chess board, with all of the chess pieces placed carefully and precisely on top of it. A pillow. Two pillows. A baseball cap. “Steal all of Charles’ things?”

“I’m not just stealing Charles’ things,” Pietro replied, pausing on one of his trips to talk. He fiddled with the clock in his hands. “I’m switching shit out. You feel me? Bring the clock into Erik’s room, hang it up, switch it out with a painting from Erik’s room, which I then hang in Charles’ room.” Pietro pointed the clock at Hank. “Then they’ll have to talk, and they’ll go to one of their rooms, and I’ll lock them in it.”

Hank opened his mouth, then shut it again, and cocked his head. “That’s actually not an awful idea.”

“You flatter me,” Pietro deadpanned before disappearing again. He stopped again beside Hank, squinting at him, his brow furrowed. Hank leaned back. “Did you take the bets?”

“Uhh…”

* * *

_ Part Three-and-a-Half: The Bets _

“Okay, so, basically, what you’re telling us is that Pete’s gonna try to get those two to get together, and you want us to take bets on it?” Logan summarized, and Hank half-shrugged, half-nodded.

“Technically, Pietro wants you to take bets,” Hank clarified. “But, otherwise, yes. That’s the gist of it.”

“Hell, I’ll take that bet,” Alex said, grinning, tugging out his wallet. “Ten on them being idiots for another week.”

Hank turned around and erased his chalkboard, then drew a calendar on it. He put Alex’s name on the next Tuesday, and Alex handed him a ten. Logan shrugged and put down a five.

“Five on Thursday,” Logan said, putting the five down with the ten. It wasn’t long before everyone in the house - save Charles and Erik, who were, for obvious reasons, not present - was placing bets, shouting out dates, and handing Hank money. Hank looked down in surprise when a little hand tugged on his pant leg and discovered little Ororo, holding up a fistful of dimes.

“Friday,” she said, in her high child’s voice, and Hank wrote her name down.

* * *

_ Part Three: The Robbery (continued) _

“...Yeah, I did,” Hank confirmed, and Pietro grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, then looked down at the vase of roses in his hand.

“Why does Charles even need this?” Pietro asked, tipping the vase to look at the bottom. “Weird.”

“Just, finish, and I’ll get Charles up here,” Hank whispered. Pietro rolled his eyes, dashed back to Erik’s room, then returned, dusting off his hands dramatically.

“Now, be very careful,” Pietro reminded him, tapping Hank’s temple. “Our man reads minds. Think about… I don’t know, naked girls, or something. Something distracting. Get him up here.” Pietro disappeared, then reappeared before Hank could take a step. He held up two wooden blocks. “Erik controls metal. Lock probably won’t work all the way for us. Shove this under the door.” He shoved one of the wooden blocks into Hank’s hands and vanished again. Hank looked down at the block and sighed, pressing it to his forehead in exasperation.

* * *

_ Part Four: The Execution _

Charles was picking up and examining a pillow on his bed that definitely was not his, courtesy of Hank's helpful and extremely vague hints that something odd was happening in his bedroom, when Erik came in, holding a chess piece - a black king - in his left hand. He held it up when he entered Charles’ room, and Charles wheeled forward, frowning, to take it.

“I think one of your children has been causing a little mayhem, Charles,” Erik deadpanned, releasing the chess piece into Charles’ hand. The door slammed shut behind them, a wooden block getting shoved forcefully in the crack underneath, and Charles immediately reached out with his telepathy to see who was outside. He sighed.

“Actually, that would be one of _your_ children,” Charles informed him, rolling himself away from Erik to set the chess piece down on his bedside table. He rubbed at his face with his hands. Erik raised an eyebrow at the door.

“Pietro?” he asked, and Charles nodded. “Why?”

Charles concentrated, then frowned, pulling away from the minds he found. “Both he and Hank are out there, and both of them are thinking very deeply about other topics in order to keep me out.” Charles made a face. “I don’t know why Hank chose his particular distraction, but I do not believe I needed to see Alex in such a compromising position.”

“That’s never good,” Erik commented, and Charles glanced up at him. “Pietro pulling other people into his ideas. Particularly Hank.”

“Ahh.” Charles clapped his hands on his thighs and made to wheel away. “Well. Let’s work on getting out, then.”

“Charles,” Erik said, and Charles froze where he was, immediately recognizing Erik’s tone of voice. He kept his eyes on his hands when Erik spoke again. “Why are you so afraid of being near me recently?”

“Erik, you know it’s not that I’m… _afraid_ ,” Charles began, slowly. “I’m just…” Charles blew out a harsh breath. Reopening the school had done wonders for him; being able to concentrate his energies on the children, just like he wanted, was going a long way for mellowing him out and making him happy. Still, though, welcoming Erik back had been a struggle in and of itself, and even bringing himself to be around him and talk normally to him had been… difficult. “It’s complicated.”

“Then explain it to me,” Erik said firmly, taking a seat on the edge of Charles’ bed, right across from him. Charles looked up at him. “We can’t all be telepaths. I don’t know what you’re thinking.”

“I’m thinking…” Charles paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts.“I’m thinking it’s going to take time for me to trust you again. I’m thinking that I’m still quite angry with you, and it’s not something easily fixed. I’ve trusted you in the past, _twice_ , with everything I had, and you betrayed me. Twice.”

“For the greater good,” Erik reminded him. “And they were not… _betrayals_. I didn’t personally _betray_ you, Charles.”

“Perhaps not purposefully, Erik, but you did, and you know you did,” he added, before Erik could speak any further. Erik shut his mouth and frowned, his brow furrowing. “It’s just going to take time.”

“I miss you,” Erik stated, his voice quiet, and Charles knew this was different. He wheeled forward a bit, until his knees were almost touching Erik’s legs. “And I know everything’s changed. And you don’t trust me. But I did what I thought was right, and I wanted you by my _side_ , Charles, and I still want that.”

“Oh, Erik,” Charles sighed. He hesitated, just for a second, before he reached out and took one of Erik’s hands in his. “I still love you. Never think that I don’t.”

Erik looked up at him, and Charles was almost shocked by the eyes that stared into his. They contained in them the same Erik he had always known, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sorry, for what it’s worth,” Erik offered. “Not for what I’ve done, but for what I’ve done to _you_.” Erik paused, cleared his throat, glanced down at their joined hands. “I love you, too.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Charles said, still smiling, and Erik blinked, looking back up at him again. “It’s going to take time, Erik, but as long as we’re both still here, together, it’s going to be okay. Do you understand?”

“I do,” Erik agreed. He carefully reached up with his free hand, gingerly stroking his fingers through Charles’ hair, moving slowly, as though Charles was a deer he might accidentally spook. He leaned forward slightly. “Can I?”

“Be my guest,” Charles said, and he barely had any time to think before Erik was pressed their mouths together, his hand slipping to cup Charles’ jaw. Outside the door, Pietro was receiving a great deal of money from the other students, having been the only one to bet on the same day that they actually pulled their plan.

* * *

_ Part Five: The Dinner _

As Pietro zipped back and forth between the kitchen and the picnic blankets that they had spread out outside, carrying picnic food for their dinner, Erik reached out, seemingly into thin air, and grabbed his son by the back of his shirt. Pietro hung there comically for a moment before he glanced up at Erik. He had a potato salad in his hands and a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Does this mean I have to call Charles ‘Daddy’ now?” Pietro asked, and Erik slugged him on the arm.

“You’re a child,” Erik scolded, trying not to smile and succeeding, but Pietro could see the light in his eyes. It was a new thing, but was becoming more and more recognizable. “Don’t pull something like that again.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Pietro continued, more slowly, on his way once Erik released him, and Erik fell into step beside him. “You’re back with your boyfriend there, everything’s hunky-dory. Ta-da, you’re welcome.”

“I didn’t ask you to meddle,” Erik reminded him, and Pietro shrugged.

“Didn’t need to, I could see what needed to happen without being asked,” Pietro explained, leading Erik to the picnic blankets, where he handed the potato salad off to young Ororo. He turned to Erik. “Besides, it wasn’t just for your sake, or for Charles’. It was for all our sakes. Do you know how much of a problem it was becoming, the two of you avoiding each other, moping all over the place, just generally-”

“Alright, motormouth, calm down,” Erik interrupted, and Pietro shut his mouth and grinned once more.

“Again, you’re welcome,” Pietro repeated, clapping Erik on the shoulder. “Do right by your man, Dad. Don’t fuck up again.”

Pietro vanished, moving speedily to help Scott before he dropped the jug of lemonade, and Charles wheeled up beside Erik, struggling to maneuver on the grass.

“What was that about?” Charles asked, and Erik watched after his son for a moment before he ducked down to kiss Charles briefly. When he pulled away, Charles smiled up at him. “And that, as well, I suppose.”

“Nothing,” Erik answered. He straightened up and motioned to one of the picnic blankets. “Ready for dinner?” he asked, and both of them heard the underlying question, the unspoken, _Ready to do this?_

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Charles replied, answering both questions, and Erik let a hand fall to Charles’ shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have some [Snack Mate Cheese Spread](https://c1.staticflickr.com/7/6151/6212909790_f59fe77574_z.jpg) from the 70s, on me.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
